Time Lord
Lord Xhammon, who arrogantly calls himself Time Lord (Not a Doctor Who reference) is an alien from planet Klurpuxxux. He is the main antagonst and the final boss from Snailiad: Aliens Beyond Existence. Dark Matter (whose true name is Juju)'s friend is the Time Lord that talks to the Penguin King about is evil plan of transdimensional extrauniversal domination. Apparance:Xhammon is a humanoid alien with black skin and a body full of provocating tentacles, he has grey eyes with orange iris and small black pupils, his mouth interior is gray too and his tongue is orange too, he is completly naked with exposed breasts, butt and interchangable genitals, he has grey and orange tentacle-like hair and a long flexible tail, his nose is a pair of nostrils that sometimes emits gray and orange smoke, Xhammon's voice has a calm but perverted tone, he even does dirty stuff with his friend, Dark Matter, revealing that is gay, and his friend is consensual too. Personality:Xhammon is perverted and likes to sing and dance in dirty poses and he is very calm, but when he gets angry he is very aggressive, such as trying to impale or rape kids in Snail Town. As the final boss he is very resistant to attacks and the hardest boss in the game. History:Before the beginning of the game Time Lord and Dark Matter were travelling across the Worlds and landed on planet Snayilyiad to make a base near the Planetary Heart to wreach havoc across the Worlds and rule them all with an iron fist, but Snaily Snail and his friends were informed of the evil alien and the alien snails begun their adventure to stop Dark Matter and Time Lord and save the Worlds from evil. After reaching the boss level of Kuysizy Grounds, Dark Matter challenged them in a boss fight, ending defeated, then he returned to the base and referred to Xhammon how strong the heroes are. In the Screamer Floating Village on planet Spyira the heroes meet Dark Matter again, who challenges them again, ending again defeated but activating a Converting Vaccine on Snaily Snail, who is turned into a powerless human and is transported to the underground base to be used as an experiment slave. The remaining heroes find their corrupted friend and they are forced to fight him, after the battle, Snaily returns to his true self, the good alien snail that his friends know, the heroes continue their adventure after destroying the base and they discover that Dark Matter is going to a concert and seduce the people there. After defeating Juju, The Dark Matter in another fight, the alien returns again to open space and asks to Xhammon how their plan is progressing. Time Lord says that the plan isn't going well because of the heroes, then confesses his love for Juju and the two begin to kiss each other and make dirty things. Meanwhile, Snaily and his friends are traveling from galaxy to galaxy, from universe to universe to find more about the two gay tentacled aliens. After traveling across the Worlds and helping alien races, the heroes reach another dimension and they find Juju and Xhammon, then the heroes ask why the two aliens are doing all this mess and Time Lord explains that the people of the other Worlds don't deserve to live beacause they aren't beautiful like him and Juju. The heroes the decide to save the Worlds from destruction and Snaily and his friends are transported by the Time Lord into Eternal Space Void, a dimension where Juju and Xhammon are invincible. Snaily and his friends defeat Dark Matter for the last time and he dies and Xhammon gets very angry about his beloved's death and says that now they will die and never see their friends again. Then the Time Lord teleports the heroes in the final level of the game, the Existence Horizon and battles Snaily and his friends, ending defeated and falling into the deepness of space, but he merges with the dead core floating outside the dimension, becoming a unconplete egg-like fetus. Snaily and his friends defeat him again and they are teleported into a very dark place that resenbles a sort of dimensional vortex. The Time Lord then engulfs the egg armor into himself, transforms into a massive abomination, turns into a giant tentacled sentient planet, emits a frightening distorted roar and transforms the dimensional void around into a bizzare black dimensional space. The true final battle begins and Time Lord roars in rage, then he transforms in a monstruos tentacled abomination and captures the heroes with his tentacles. Snaily calls for help and then a bright green Spikey named Tethu who the heroes helped on planet Klurpuxxux opens a dimensional portal and launchs a Miracle Shell to him. The heroes are the transformed into their Hypernova forms for the final time in the game. Time Lord then tries to kill the heroes by shooting bloody seeds and a giant energy ball at them but Snaily and his friends shoot all the attacks back at him, then Xhammon forms a. forcefield around himself to protect himself. Snaily and his friends shoot Star Spheres at the shield and they break it, causing massive damage to Time Lord. Then Xhammon gets really angry and roars furiosly, then accumulates force and tries to kill the heroes with a giant energy beam, but the heroes absorb the beam and then Snaily shoots the beam back at Xhammon, who gets painfully killed. After the battle was over, the heroes exit from their Hypernova forms and they are brought back home by the green Spikey, Tethu. Back at planet Snayilyiad the see Isis alive and she thanks them for saving the Worlds from the evil alien Xhammon, then the heroes watch the sky, now free from the ships of the Time Lord and then peace is restored to the Worlds, now free from Xhammon's corruption. Category:Final Bosses Category:Bosses Category:Aliens Category:Alien Stuff